There are a number of different toys available that can move on their own. Some of these are controlled by the user (e.g. remote control toys) and others are not controlled except for by being started (e.g. switched on or wound up) and stopped (e.g. switched off) by the user. Examples of the latter type include motorized toy trains which run on a track when switched on until they are switched off or run out of power and toy vehicles which a user pulls back and then lets go and the vehicle moves forward until the spring mechanism (which was wound by the pulling back of the vehicle) has unwound.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known toys.